1. Technical Field
The present system concerns an electronic device for receiving a geo-fence service with low power consumption, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known electronic devices include a geo-fence service that requires determination of whether a user is located within a geo-fence (geographical) service area and the electronic device may receive the geo-fence service data. However, known electronic device measure the position of the electronic device using a GPS, involving substantial power consumption within the electronic device. It is desirable to employ a different position determination system without comprehensive use of an electronic device GPS that reduces power consumption in the electronic device.